This disclosure relates generally to milling and, more particularly, to reducing shroud milling complexity.
Components are often machined to acquire desired dimensions. Both newly-cast and repaired components may be machined. Machining changes the dimensions of the components by removing material.
Machining relatively complex components often requires multiple fixtures and multiple cutters. Machining these relatively complex components often requires significant time. Turbomachine blades, particularly the shrouds of turbomachine blades, are examples of these relatively complex components. For example, machining in particularly grinding turbomachine shrouds may require several fixtures, diamond dressers, and grinding wheels. In-process repositioning the turbomachine blades for grinding may lead to machining errors.